The present invention is directed to a method of attaching a covering material to a concrete surface. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a method of attaching fabric and floor covering materials, such as carpet, to concrete.
Attaching fabric or carpeting to a concrete surface presents problems since the concrete can transmit moisture to the surface where the adhesive bonds with textile material to the concrete. The moisture and alkalinity of the is concrete degrades the adhesive and causes the bond to fail and thus, the carpet becomes free from the concrete. Conventional techniques include using chemical sealants to prevent the movement of moisture out of the concrete. This technique, however, has not been found to be very effective. Various examples of attaching floor coverings to concrete surfaces and the like are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,451,884; 3,586,598; 3,900,102; 4,112,176; 4,131,703; 5,286,318; 5,658,430; 5,633,064; and 5,645,664.
In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 3,451,884 to Anno et al. discloses a waterproof pile coated sheet for laminating which includes a film base of a substance with asbestos piles extending into and embedded in the film. A hydraulic cement layer can be connected to the sheet through the intermediary of the asbestos piles.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,586,598 to Beemer is directed to a carpet floor covering and method. The invention is directed to the covering of floors, and more particularly, to a method of adhering cellular elastomer cushion-backed carpet to floors.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,900,102 to Hurst is directed to a preformed, flexible sheet-like structure suitable for application to concrete as a waterproofing structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,112,176 to Bailey is directed to a polyurethane ground rubber composite for use in surfacings and the like and a method for formation and preparation thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,131,703 to Voet is directed to a fire-resistant construction and method of making same wherein the construction comprises a cellular layer of an elastomeric material and a sheet of metallic foil fixed against the layer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,286,318 to Sims et al. is directed to a method of forming an EMI shielded load bearing floor for an EMI shielded enclosure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,658,430 to Drake, Jr. et al. is directed to a method of installing new wall-to-wall carpeting at a location in which there exists a worn wall-to-wall carpeting.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,633,064 to Ragland et al. is directed to a lightweight and resilient heat barrier, and sound and vibration dampening laminate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,645,664 to Clyne is directed to a method of applying a high moisture permeability floor covering material to a concrete surface and product thereof.
There is, however, a need in the industry for a method of attaching a covering material, such as carpeting, to a concrete surface, which effectively prevents the adhesive bonding, between the carpet and the concrete floor, from failing.